todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jeff Hardy
Jeffrey Nero "Jeff" Hardy (31 de agosto de 1977 -) es un luchador profesional estadounidense más conocido por su paso por la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Jeff es tres veces Campeón Mundial, al obtener un reinado como Campeón de la WWE y dos como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. Otros logros destacables en su carrera son sus 4 reinados Campeón Intercontinental, 6 reinados como Campeón Mundial en Parejas y sus reinados como Campeón Hardcore, Campeón Europeo de la WWF y Campeón Peso Ligero. Además es Campeón de Triple Corona y Gran Campeón. Vida personal thumb|180px|right|Hardy en una sesión de autografos. Jeff Hardy nació el 31 de agosto de 1977. Sus padres fueron Gilbert y Ruby Moore Hardy, y es el hermano menor de Matt Hardy. Su madre murió debido a un cáncer cerebral en 1986, cuando Jeff tenía 9 años. Se interesó en el motocross a los 12 años y tuvo su primera moto, una Yamaha YZ-80, a los 13. Cuando era pequeño jugaba al béisbol, pero lo tuvo que dejar debido a una lesión en el brazo producida durante una carrera de motocross. También jugó fútbol mientras estaba en el instituto en las posiciones de fullback y linebacker. También compitió como luchador amateur en el instituto. Tuvo que dejar de competir en los deportes del instituto, después de que se le diera a elegir entre los deportes y la lucha libre, siendo la lucha libre su decisión final. Tiene un tatuaje que empieza en la cabeza y termina en su mano. Su primer tatuaje, el cual le ocultó a su padre, se lo hizo en 1998. También tiene tatuajes de símbolos chinos. Jeff considera que sus tatuajes son "impulsos artísticos". Además es un gran amigo de Shannon Moore, el cual le ha hecho varios tatuajes. El 15 de marzo de 2008, la casa de Jeff fue calcinada por un incendio, durante el cual Jeff no estaba en su casa, pero su perro, "Jack", murió. Poco tiempo después construyó una nueva casa en la misma zona. El 17 de septiembre de 2008, estuvo involucrado en un incidente en el aeropuerto internacional de Nashville, donde un empleado del aeropuerto informó de que Jeff apareció en estado de embriaguez y debido a eso se le negó la entrada al avión. Luego el 13 de septiembre de 2009 fue arrestado en Carolina del Norte por trafico de drogas valorizado en 3 mil dolares.«Hardy arrestado» Trome. Consultado el 13-10-09 Carrera Inicios Cuando era joven mencionó como inspiración a Sting, The Ultimate Warrior y a Shawn Michaels para ser luchador. Jeff mintió en el formulario de empleo de la WWF sobre su edad, apareciendo por primera vez en 1993 a la edad de 16 años en el King of the Ring como el encargado en abrir las puertas y cargar con el trono del ganador de King of the Ring. Debutó como luchador en la World Wrestling Federation a la edad de 16 años como jobber. Su primer combate fue el 24 de mayo de 1994, donde ganó a Razor Ramon por count out. Siguió luchando como jobber durante el 1997 frente a luchadores como Owen Hart y Rob Van Dam. Cuando los directivos se enteraron de que era menor de edad, decidieron enviar a Jeff a ligas menores. Jeff junto con su hermano Matt Hardy y sus amigos crearon una nueva compañía, la TWF (Trampoline Wrestling Federation) donde imitaban los movimientos que veían por televisión. Antes de entrar en la WWF, su hermano Matt formó su propia promoción de lucha libre, Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA), junto con Thomas Simpson. La promoción fue mucho más exitosa que la versión original, la TWF, e incluía mejores talentos como Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms y Joey Matthews. En OMEGA, Jeff utilizó diferentes gimmicks como Willow the Wisp, Iceman, Mean Jimmy Jack y The Masked Mountain. Mientras estuvo en OMEGA, Jeff consiguió el Campeonato de Nuevas Fronteras de OMEGA y el Campeonato por Parejas de OMEGA. La promoción cerró en abril de 1998 cuando los hermanos firmaron con la WWF. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1998-2003) 1998-1999 En 1998, los hermanos Hardy firmaron con la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) y fueron entrenados por Dory Funk, Jr. en su dojo junto con otros luchadores como Kurt Angle, Christian, Test y A-Train. Finalmente debutaron en la WWF a mediados de 1998, formando un equipo llamado The Hardy Boyz (llamado posteriormente The Hardys). Los Hardy lucharon frecuentemente en Shotgun y HEAT durante gran parte del año antes de antes de entrar al plantel principal de Raw. Cuando Edge y Christian crearon el grupo The Brood en 1999, The Hardys comenzaron a ser acompañados al ring por Michael Hayes, quien más tarde se estableció como su manager. El 29 de junio de 1999, ganaron su primer Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF venciendo a The Acolytes, perdiéndolo un mes más tarde en el evento Fully Loaded ante los mismos. Después de la disolución de The Brood, The Hardys crearon junto con el ex miembro de dicho equipo, Gangrel, un nuevo grupo llamado The New Brood, comenzando un feudo con Edge y Christian, a quienes derrotaron en No Mercy, ganando los servicios de Terri Runnels como manager. Posteriormente, en Survivor Series y Armageddon, participaron en combates en parejas, sin lograr la victoria. 2000 thumb|right|180px|Jeff Hardy en un show antes de [[WrestleMania XIX.]] A inicios de 2000, The Hardy Boyz comenzaron a ser acompañados al ring por Lita, con quien formaron el grupo Team Xtreme. Durante el primer trimestre del año protagonizaron varios combates frente a otros equipos tales como The Dudley Boys y Edge & Christian, enfrentándose a los primeros en el Royal Rumble en un Tag Team Table Match; a los segundos en No Way Out; y a ambos en WrestleMania 2000, con una victoria y dos derrotas respectivamente. El combate de WrestleMania, fue elegido por la revista Pro Wrestling Illustrated como la Lucha del año 2000. Después de WrestleMania lucharon ocasionalmente en RAW y SmackDown! contra parejas como los Dudley Boyz, Edge & Christian, Test & Albert y Too Cool. En SummerSlam, fueron derrotados por Edge & Christian en un combate TLC en el que además participaron los The Dudley Boys. En Unforgiven obtuvieron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF tras derrotar a Edge & Christian en un Steel Cage Match, pero lo perdieron frente a los mismos en No Mercy. Sin embargo, un día después, recuperaron los campeonatos tras derrotar nuevamente a Edge & Christian, perdiéndolos el 6 de noviembre frente a Right to Censor. En Survivor Series, el equipo de Jeff ganó la lucha de eliminación clásica, siendo Jeff el único superviviente del combate. Durante el mes de diciembre, Team Xtreme tuvo una corta rivalidad con The Radicalz, a quienes se enfrentaron en numerosas ocasiones en RAW y SmackDown!, además de tener un combate en Armageddon, donde salieron derrotados. 2001 En el evento Royal Rumble, Jeff participó en el Royal Rumble Match donde fue rápidamente eliminado. Luego, en WrestleMania X-Seven y en Insurrextion, The Hardys se enfrentaron a Edge y Christian, siendo derrotados en ambos combates. El 10 de abril, Jeff derrotó a Triple H ganando su primer Campeonato Intercontinental, sin embargo el 16 de abril perdió el campeonato frente al mismo.Reinado Intercontinental de Triple H El 5 de junio, derrotó a Jerry Lynn ganando el Campeonato Peso Ligero, el cual retuvo durante tres semanas hasta que lo perdió frente X-Pac. Durante el año además, consiguió el Campeonato Hardcore en dos ocasiones, perdiéndolo ambas veces frente a Rob Van Dam. En Unforgiven, The Hardys participaron en un Four Way Elimination Match pero fueron derrotados por los Dudley Boys. En la edición de RAW del 8 de octubre derrotaron a Booker T y Test, ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la WCW. Retuvieron el campeonato en No Mercy frente a Lance Storm y The Hurricane, perdiéndolo luego frente a los Dudley Boyz el 23 de octubre en RAW. El 12 de noviembre consiguieron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF tras derrotar a Booker T y Test, perdiéndolo en Survivor Series frente a los Dudley Boyz en un combate de unificación del Campeonato en Parejas de la WCW de los Dudleys y el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF de los Hardys. Después de perder los títulos Jeff tuvo un pequeño feudo con su hermano Matt lo que les llevó a un combate en Vengeance, donde Jeff salió victorioso. Posteriormente, ambos Hardys fueron atacados por The Underaker, provocándoles una lesión que los mantuvo inactivos hasta el año siguiente (kayfabe). 2002-2003 thumb|180px|right|Jeff peleando en [[WrestleMania X8.]] Jeff y Matt regresaron en el Royal Rumble 2002, sin ninguna mención de su rivalidad anterior, donde fueron rápidamente eliminados por The Undertaker. En No Way Out, The Hardys participaron en un Tag Team Turmoil match pero fueron derrotados por The APA. También participaron en WrestleMania X8 donde fueron derrotados por Billy y Chuck en un combate por el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. Tras esto, The Hardys se separaron cuando su hermano Matt pasó a SmackDown! y Jeff se quedó en RAW. Posteriormente tuvo un feudo con Brock Lesnar en el que también participó su hermano Matt. Se enfrentó a Lesnar en Backlash y en Judgment Day, siendo ambas veces derrotado. Luego, el 8 de julio derrotó a William Regal ganando el Campeonato Europeo. Tras retener el campeonato en Vengeance frente a William Regal, perdió el campeonato frente a Rob Van Dam en una lucha por la unificación del Campeonato Europeo y del Campeonato Intercontinental. Participó en Survivor Series haciendo equipo con los Dudley Boyz con quienes derrotó a Rosey, Jamal y Rico. En Armageddon derrotó a D'Lo Brown. En enero de 2003, Jeff se convirtió en heel cuando atacó a Rob Van Dam y Shawn Michaels. Participó en Royal Rumble, siendo eliminado por Van Dam. Sin embargo, Jeff se volvió nuevamente face un mes después de salvar a Stacy Keibler de ser atacada por Christian. Durante las siguientes semanas tuvo un pequeño feudo con Chris Jericho, el cual terminó en No Way Out, donde Jeff fue derrotado. En marzo, Jeff tuvo una relación sentimental con Trish Stratus (kayfabe) después de salvarla de Steven Richards y Victoria. La historia con Trish no logró ser culminada debido al despido de Jeff de la WWE el 22 de abril de 2003. Los motivos dados para su liberación de la empresa eran el comportamiento errático, el uso de drogas, la negativa de ir a la rehabilitación, su deterioro en el ring y su falta de asistencia. Circuito independiente (2003) La primera aparición de Jeff después de ser despedido por la WWE fue el 24 de mayo en OMEGA, usando su antiguo gimmick, Willow the Wisp, desafiando a Krazy K por el Campeonato Crucero de OMEGA, pero fue derrotado. Durante este periodo, realizó una aparición en el evento de Ring of Honor (ROH) Death Before Dishonor, bajo su gimmick de "Willow the Wisp", enfrentándose a Joey Matthews y Krazy K en un combate, el cual ganó. Tras eso, Jeff estuvo un año fuera del mundo de la lucha libre, el cual dedicó para concentrarse en el motocross. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-2005) thumb|180px|right|Hardy en la TNA. El 23 de junio de 2004 Jeff debutó en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) frente a A.J. Styles en una pelea por el Campeonato de la División X, la cual acabó en empate cuando Kid Kash y Dallas interfirieron y les golpearon. Hardy regresó el 21 de julio y se centró en el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA. El 8 de septiembre, Jeff se enfrentó a Jeff Jarret por el campeonato, pero fue derrotado. En octubre, Jeff ganó un torneo, convirtiéndose en el retador N°1 del campeonato, recibiendo una oportunidad en Victory Road, donde fue nuevamente derrotado por Jeff Jarret en un ladder. Un mes después, en Turning Point, Jeff, Styles y Randy Savage derrotaron a Jeff Jarret, Scott Hall y Kevin Nash. El 16 de enero de 2005, Jeff volvió a derrotar a Scott Hall en el evento Final Resolution y en febrero de 2005, en Against All Odds, fue derrotado por Abyss en un combate Full Metal Mayhem. Sin embargo, en Destination X, Jeff venció a Abyss en un Falls Count Anywhere. Luego inició un feudo con Raven, a quien derrotó en Lockdown en una steel cage. El 15 de mayo, Jeff fue suspendido por no aparecer en un combate contra Raven en Hard Justice, alegando que tuvo dificultades en el viaje. Jeff regresó el 5 de agosto en Sacrifice, atacando a Jeff Jarret. En Unbreakable fue derrotado por Bobby Roode debido a la interferencia de Jarret. En octubre de 2005, Hardy empezó una rivalidad con Abyss, Rhino y Sabu, la cual terminó en TNA Bound for Glory, donde Jeff fue derrotado. Más tarde, esa misma noche, Jeff compitió en una Battle Royal para convertirse en el retador del Campeonato Mundial de la NWA, la cual ganó Rhino. En Genesis Jeff perdió frente a Monty Brown. Hardy fue nuevamente suspendido por no aparecer en el evento Turning Point, volviendo a alegar problemas en el viaje. Finalmente, fue despedido de la empresa a principios del 2006. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2009) 2006 thumb|180px|right|Jeff como [[WWE World Tag Team Championship|Campeón Mundial por parejas junto a su hermano Matt.]] El 4 de agosto de 2006 la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) anunció el regreso de Jeff a la compañía, haciendo su regreso oficial el 21 de agosto en RAW al enfrentar y derrotar por descalificación al entonces Campeón de la WWE Edge. Durante las siguientes semanas entró en feudo con Johnny Nitro en torno al Campeonato Intercontinental, enfrentándose en la edición del 4 de septiembre de RAW y en Unforgiven, sin poder obtener el campeonato en dichas ocasiones. Sin embargo, el 2 de octubre en RAW, Jeff derrotó a Nitro, ganando su segundo Campeonato Intercontinental. Tras retener el campeonato frente a Carlito en Cyber Sunday, fue derrotado por Nitro el 6 de noviembre en RAW, perdiendo el Campeonato Intercontinental. Sólo una semana más tarde, el 13 de noviembre en RAW, recuperó el campeonato al derrotar nuevamente a Nitro. Posteriormente, en Survivor Series, el equipo de DX (Triple H, Shawn Michaels, CM Punk, Matt Hardy y Jeff Hardy) derrotó al equipo de Rated-RKO (Edge, Randy Orton, Mike Knox, Johnny Nitro y Gregory Helms) con un categórico 5-0. En Armageddon, Jeff se reunió con su hermano Matt y compitió en un ladder match por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, siendo derrotados por Paul London & Brian Kendrick, en una lucha donde también participaron William Regal & Dave Taylor y MNM (Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro). Durante el combate Jeff le rompió la nariz a Mercury con una escalera, casándole una severa lesión. 2007 En New Year's Revolution, Jeff derrotó a Johnny Nitro en una Steel Cage reteniendo el Campeonato Intercontinental. En Royal Rumble, The Hardys derrotaron Joey Mercury y a Johnny Nitro. Más tarde participó en el Royal Rumble match, donde fue eliminado por Edge. Posteriormente en No Way Out hicieron equipo con Chris Benoit y vencieron a MVP y MNM. El 17 de febrero, Jeff fue derrotado por Umaga, perdiendo el Campeonato Intercontinental. Se clasificó y participó en la Money in the Bank de WrestleMania 23, donde se enfrentó a CM Punk, Randy Orton, Finlay, Edge, Mr. Kennedy, King Booker y Matt Hardy, lucha que fue ganada por Kennedy. El 2 de abril, Jeff y su hermano Matt ganaron el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas tras ganar una Battle Royal de 10 equipos. thumb|180px|right|Jeff Hardy como [[Intercontinental Championship|Campeón Intercontinental.]] En Backlash y en Judgement Day, The Hardys retuvieron el Camepeonato Mundial en Parejas frente a Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch, y en One Night Stand lo hicieron frente a The World's Greatest Tag Team. El 4 de junio perdieron el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas tras ser derrotados por Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch, perdiendo además la revancha en Vengeance: Night of Champions. En The Great American Bash, Jeff se enfrentó a Umaga en un combate por el Campeonato Intercontinental, el cual perdió. El 2 de septiembre en la edición de RAW, Jeff derrotó a Umaga consiguiendo su cuarto Campeonato Intercontinental. Unas semanas antes de Cyber Sunday se anunció de que Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels y Mr.Kennedy podrían conseguir la oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE frente a Randy Orton. La votación fue ganada por Shawn Michaels por lo que Mr.Kennedy y Jeff se enfrentaron en un combate donde Jeff perdió. En Survivor Series formó parte del equipo de Triple H donde consiguieron derrotar al equipo de Umaga, quedando como único sobreviviente junto a Triple H. En Armageddon Jeff derrotó a Triple H, convirtiéndose en el retador N°1 por el Campeonato de la WWE en Royal Rumble. 2008-2009 El 27 de enero en Royal Rumble fue derrotado por Randy Orton en una lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE, terminando así el feudo entre ellos. En No Way Out participó en una Elimination Chamber, siendo eliminado por Triple H. El 18 de febrero en RAW, Jeff derrotó a Snitsky obteniendo la clasificación para el Money in the Bank de Wrestlemania XXIV. El 10 de marzo, Jeff perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental frente a Chris Jericho tras la suspensión de 60 días realizada por violar por segunda vez la política antidrogas de la empresa. Al dar positivo en el control antidrogas, Jeff fue inmediatamente eliminado del combate Money in the Bank de WrestleMania. El 12 de mayo hizo su regreso a RAW, donde derrotó a Umaga. Posteriormente se enfrento a MVP en Judgment Day y a Umaga en un combate Falls Count Anywhere en One Night Stand, resultando ganador en ambos combates. El 23 de junio en la edición de Raw, durante la cual se realizó el Draft, Jeff fue enviado a la marca SmackDown!. En Unforgiven, No Mercy y Cyber Suday no logró ganar el Campeonato de la WWE, al ser derrotado en todas las ocasiones por Triple H. Finalmente logró ganar el Campeonato de la WWE en Armageddon, después de derrotar a Triple H y al entonces campeón Edge en un Triple Threat Match. En Royal Rumble, Jeff perdió el Campeonato de la WWE frente a Edge, después de que su hermano Matt le atacara con una silla. En No Way Out participó en la Elimination Chamber eliminando a Edge pero fue eliminado por The Undertaker. Durante las siguientes semanas entró en feudo con su hermano Matt, con quien se enfrentó en WrestleMania XXV, en un Extreme rules match, en SmackDown! en una Stretcher match y en Backlash, en un I Quit match. En los dos primeros encuentros, fue Matt quien obtuvo la victoria, mientras que en Backlash fue Jeff quien logró ganar. Tras esto, recibió una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en Judgment Day, donde fue derrotado por Edge. Sin embargo, en Extreme Rules, Jeff derrotó a Edge, ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, aunque inmediatamente después CM Punk le arrebató el campeonato tras usar el contrato del Money in the Bank. Debido a lo anterior, Jeff entró en feudo con Punk, recibiendo el combate de revancha en The Bash, donde obtuvo la victoria por descalificación, lo que no le permitió ganar el campeonato. Posteriormente, en Night of Champions, Jeff derrotó a Punk, ganando así el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado por segunda ocasión, perdiéndolo frente al mismo un mes después en SummerSlam. Finalmente, en la edición del 25 de agosto de 2009 de SmackDown!, Jeff fue derrotado por Punk en una Steel Cage Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, siendo forzado a abandonar la empresa World wrestling Entrenamient. En lucha thumb|160px|right|Jeff Hardy aplicando un Swanton Bomb a [[Chris Jericho.]] 160px|thumb|Jeff Hardy aplicando su "Whisper in the Wind" a [[Adam Copeland|Edge.]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Swanton Bomb'' (High-angle senton bomb) **''Twist of Fate'' (Front facelock cutter) **''Twist of Fate'' (Front facelock stunner) - TNA **''Reverse of FateFacelock neckbreaker slam]]) **Spine Line'' (Armlock cloverleaf) – OMEGA **'450º Splash' - 1990s *'Movimientos de firma' **''Whisper in the Wind'' (Corkscrew senton) **''Hardyac Arrest'' (Rope aided corner dropkick) **Armlock cloverleaf **Slingshot crossbody **Guillotine leg drop **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Sitout jawbreaker **Snap reverse STO - TNA *'Managers' **Gangrel **Michael Hayes **Lita **Trish Stratus **Terri **Vince McMahon *'Apodos' **The Charismatic Enigma (TNA) **'The Rainbow-Haired Warrior' (WWE) **The Legend Thriller (WWE) **'The Extreme Enigma' (WWE) Campeonatos y logros thumb|180px|right|Jeff como [[WWE World Tag Team Championship|Campeón Mundial por parejas junto a su hermano Matt.]] thumb|180px|right|Jeff como [[Intercontinental Championship|Campeón Intercontinental.]] thumb|180px|right|Jeff como [[WWE Championship|Campeón de la WWE.]] *'National Championship Wrestling' **NCW Light Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *'New Dimension Wrestling' **NDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Frontier Wrestling Association' **NFWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'North East Wrestling' **NEW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA 2000' **NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Matt Hardy *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' **OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Surge **OMEGA New Frontiers Championship (1 vez) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation - Entertainment **WWE Championship (1 vez) **World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (4 veces) **World Tag Team Championship (6 veces) - con Matt Hardy **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Matt Hardy **WWE European Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E Hardcore Championship (3 veces) **WWE Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **Triple Crown Championship (décimoctavo) **Grand Slam Championship (noveno) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Lucha del año - 2000, con Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Edge & Christian (WrestleMania 2000, 2 de abril de 2000) **PWI Lucha del año - 2001, con Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Edge & Christian (WrestleMania X-Seven, 1 de abril de 2001) **PWI Pareja del Año - 2000, con Matt Hardy **PWI Regreso del Año - 2007 **PWI Luchador más popular del año - 2008 **Situado en el ''Nº 30 en los PWI 500 de 2000 **Situado en el Nº 17 en los PWI 500 de 2001 **Situado en el Nº 32 en los PWI 500 de 2002 **Situado en el Nº 64 en los PWI 500 de 2003 **Situado en el Nº58 en los PWI 500 de 2005 **Situado en el Nº29 en los PWI 500 de 2007 **Situado en el Nº18 en los PWI 500 de 2008 **Situado en el Nº13 en los PWI 500 de 2009 **Situado en el N°418 dentro de los mejores 500 luchadores de la historia - PWI Years, 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Mejor luchador volador - 2000 Referencias Enlaces externos * Perfil en WWE.com * Página oficial de Jeff Hardy * Página oficial de Jeff y Matt Hardy * Jeff Hardy Spain Foro Categoría:Ex luchadores de la WWE Categoría:Nacidos en 1977